1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatuses each for fixing two workpieces together, and particularly to an apparatus for fixing a flexible printed circuit module to a sliding mechanism of a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones or personal digital handsets, often have a sliding mechanism equipped with a base body and a cover body. Thus, the sliding mechanism enables the base body and the cover body to slide with respect to each other. To achieve an electrical connection between the base body and cover body, a flexible printed circuit module is typically fixed to the sliding mechanism.
The fixing of the flexible printed circuit module to the sliding mechanism is typically done manually, which is time-consuming and subject to human error.
Therefore, a heretofore-unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.